The Promise
by Misty5
Summary: Scott keeps his promise to Jean.


Disclaimer: I am not making any profit of any of this. Any recognizable characters belong to Marvel and I'm only borrowing them for my entertainment. Same goes for the Song "The Promise" which is owned by Tracy Chapman.   
  
Oh and by the way, this is my first fic, please be kind:)  
  
Feedback is welcomed at MistyBlueAngel@excite.com  
  
Now, on with the story....  
  
  
The Promise  
  
  
"Damn," muttered Jean under her breath, "that box has gotta be around here somewhere."  
  
If you were to look through the window into the old storage room on the top floor of the Xavier mansion, all you would see is a beautiful young woman rummaging through old boxes.   
  
"I'll show you Hank McCoy. You'll think twice next time you make fun of my singing."   
  
The day had started out well enough, until Hank had gone and opened his big mouth. During breakfast, Hank had brought the time that they had all gone to Mexico when they were kids. They had gotten their money stolen and to get it back, Jean had dressed up as a Mexican dancer and was going to sing. The guys had dressed up as Mariachi singers and would sing back-up. Okay so she may not have been the best singer in the world but Hank did not have to tell the rest of the team that the only reason they had gotten the money back was because the townspeople had paid them to stop Jean from singing. Ororo had laughed so hard that milk had come flying out of her nose. No matter, Jean had a little card up her sleeve. Hank had happen to leave out the part about him ripping the pants of his oh too small Mariachi outfit while bending over to pick up a flower for a local girl he had been trying to pick up. Luckily Jean had her camera at the time and was able to capture the momentous occasion. Now if only she could find that photo. She had put it in an old photo album and even though she had been searching for over an hour and still couldn't find it.   
  
"I am not going to leave until I find that photo. Maybe I should go check....oh wait a minute, I haven't checked that box over there." Jean said as she approached the far side of the room.  
  
She was about to reach the box labeled "Jean's Stuff" when her foot caught on something and she fell tumbling causing some old boxes with old clothes to come falling on her head.  
  
"Oh now you're gonna get it McCoy. First you make fun of me and now I almost break my neck looking for that damn photo," muttered Jean as she tried to untangle herself from the clothes.  
  
As Jean began to put the clothes back into the boxes something caught her eye in the far corner of the room. As she approached the corner, she slowly began to realize what it was. There against the wall laid a guitar case covered in dust that had collected over the years. As Jean laid down the case on the floor to open it, she was flooded with memories and emotions from her past. Happy, innocent times that seemed so far away. The last year has been so hard on everyone, especially Scott. She had just gotten him back and although their relationship wasn't perfect at the moment, they were working at it.   
  
Jean picked up the old guitar and studied it. Looking at the shape and feeling the smooth texture of the wood. She remembered many nights sitting on the docks listening to Scott play while he sang to the melody. Other than Hank, Bobby and Warren no one else knew Scott could play let alone sing. Her Scott was full of suprises.   
  
"Jean, is every thing alright up there?" Scott's voice came from the stairwell.  
  
"I'm fine Scott just had a couple of boxes fall on me that's all".   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Scott as he came through the door spotting Jean sitting in the far corner of the room.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little dusty" Jean said without turning around.  
  
"Hey, watcha got there?"   
  
Jean turned and held up the guitar for Scott to see.   
  
A slow smile spread across Scott's face. "I haven't seen that in a while."  
  
"I know. It's been a while since I've heard you play or sing." Jean knew that they were still trying to get on track and wasn't sure how he would react to her next question. "Will you play something for me?"  
  
Scott just gave Jean that lopsided smile she fell in love with and sat down next to her. He then took the guitar and started to tighten strings. Meanwhile Jean took the opportunity to snuggle up closer to Scott, waiting for him to start.  
  
One by one Scott began to play the strings till each sound came together to create a beautiful melody. The soft, yet haunting tune was a familiar one to Jean. It was a favorite song of both of them and Scott had played it to Jean often over the years. The first time he had played it for her had been a few nights after the new X-Men first joined. She had been scared of losing him and so he had made a promise with the song. A promise that no matter what happened, they would always find their way back to each other. Softly Scott began to sing the first verse of the song that could only be described as bittersweet.   
  
If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me, If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
  
Remembering   
Your touch  
Your Kiss  
Your warm Embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If You'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Scott or Jean, outside of the storage room, an audience had gathered. Gambit, Rogue and Hank had come to get Scott and Jean for a game of volleyball but once they heard Jean ask Scott to play decided that the volleyball game could wait. When the trio had not returned, the others had gone looking for them. When they heard the music they had also decided to stay. Rogue and Gambit sat together with Rogue's head on Gambit's shoulder. Storm sat by the Window leaning against the frame while Logan stood next to her against the wall with his eyes closed. Hank and Bobby sat on the stairs with their ears pressed up against the wall even though it was totally unnecessary. They all just sat quietly and listened as Scott's voice carried the tune of the guitar strings.  
  
Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are.  
  
Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting  
Together again  
It would feel so good to be   
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise   
If it's one you can keep,  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart.   
  
As Scott finished the song and it quietly faded into the background, the others outside decided to leave and give the couple some privacy, the volleyball game completely forgotten.  
  
Jean's head lay on Scott's shoulders, her face was wet from tears that had fallen without consent. She had missed this, she had missed him. It hadn't hit her till now that they were really together. After all the time spent worrying, crying and alone, they were finally together.   
  
Jean felt Scott brush away the tears on her face she looked up into his smiling face and leaned forward till their lips met in a kiss that held promise and love for the future. Snuggling even closer, both then wrapped their arms around each other. They both now knew without a doubt that no matter what happened in their lives, no matter how many wars or deaths they go through, their souls would find a way back to each other. Scott had made her a promise long ago, and he had kept it.   
  
  
If you were to look through the window into the old storage room on the top floor of the Xavier mansion now, all you would see is a beautiful young couple in love and full of hope for the future.   
  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Note: The song Scotty was singing was "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman. Beautiful song, go listen to it:)  



End file.
